Watching the Big Fours' Movies
by DragonDreamer1011
Summary: I have brought the Big Four to watch their movies! This is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

''You've thrown your lot with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son," Stoick says,turning around and walks out the door. Hiccup watches with disbelief. His fath-no,Stoick had just disowned him. He continues to lay on the floor,helplessly,until a blinding,bright,orange light appeared and swallowed the village and the dragons(not the Queen)from their nest and took them to the unknown.

DDDDDDDDDDDrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmm

She did it. She did it. She can't believe she finally did it. Rurpunzal had finally left her tower to go live her dream. She was so happy that she sing,but she never got the chance because a blinding,bright,pink light surrounded her,Flynn Rider,the person who was helping her live her dream,and the King and Queen of Corona

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmm

Jack Frost just laid against the cold,hard ice-covered wall. The Guardians didn't believe in him. No one did. Pitch was right. Even if he tried,he could't help. His staff was broken .No more magic and ice would ever be produced out out of his staff. Then, a blinding,bright,ice blue light surrounded him,The Guardians,and the kids of Burgess

DDDDDDDDDDDDDrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmm

Merida could't believe her mother was forcing her to get married to someone she didn't even know. She didn't even want to get married. This just made her so angry that she could just scream to the moon and back. She would've continued being angry if a blinding,bright,red light hadn't swallowed her and the King,Queen,and their triplets,taking them to the unknown.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmm

They all (excerpt the dragons,they landed in a different room) landed in a large room with a ink purple floors and lots of chairs and stone slabs. The Berkians,The people of Dunbroch,and The people of Corona (excerpt Hiccup,Astrid,Rurpunzel,Jack,the kids of Burgess,The Guardians,and Merida, who landed softly on their feet) landed in a big pile on the floor.

''WHERE IN THOR'S NAME ARE WE?!I DEMAND ANSWERS OR FACE THE WRATH OF STOICK THE VAST?!'' demanded Stoick, who was at the very bottom of the pile.

Then a girl stepped out of the shadows and into broad day light. As soon she made sure everyone saw her, she burst out laughing,barely being able to support herself.

She was 5'2,had sea blue eyes,snowy white hair with a single black stripe,pale skin and blue,top only braces.A black Wolf necklace around her neck, ink purple and black plaid buttoned, long-sleeved shirt, ink blue jeans, ink purple and blue converse,and a black bow with Gronkle Iron tipped arrows that can spray and spark Zippleback gas

When she finally stopped laughing,pile of people had untangled themselves and Stoick,King Fergus,and the King of Corona, walked up to the smiling girl,weapons in hand,while The Guardians just stood there,smiling,remembering the young girl and what she could and would do.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE WE HERE,WITCH?!"yelled Stoic, his axe near the girls neck,along with the others weapons.

She just looked at them,unimpressed and bored look on her face,raised her hand and with a wave,their weapons gave them a shock and almost instantly backed off.

"First,I'm a sorceress,not a witch. Learn the difference,"She finally spoke up,startling some,but continued.  
>"Second,my name is DragonDreamer1011,but I prefer to be called Dream,''she spoke,her voice calm.<br>"And third, why I brought you here, is because their are four people in here who I like to call The Big Four and we are going to watch their movies and before you ask a movie is basically moving pictures with sound and color.''

''Now before we continue, I have to ask a anyone see the boy with pale skin, icy blue eyes and snowy white hair and if so raise your hand?''

The Guardians started to raise their hands,but Dream stopped them,''Besides The Guardians.''The said people put their hands down, sheepishly.

The people just looked at her like she was crazy. Who was she taking about?

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Rurpunzel, Merida, raised their hands. Jack just looked shocked. Three believers?! This had to be the best day of his life.

''I thought you guys would,''Dream announced,smiling warmly,clapped her hands and then everyone could see him.''Everyone,meet Jack Frost,one of The Big Four and since The Big Four all have seasons,Jack is Winter.''

''Princess Merida of Dunbroch(that's where Merida lives,right?),member of The Big Four,amazing archer,and her season,Summer.''Merida seem pleased with most of her description,the part of being the Princess of Dunbroch not pleasing her at all.

''Rurpunzel,member of The Big Four,awesome healer,and her season,Spring.''

''And last but not least...''she paused for dramatic effect,''Hiccup,member of The Big Four,amazing dragon trainer,the second known dragon trainer,and his season is Autumn,''She finally finished.

Meanwhile,the Vikings (not including Astrid) of Berk were the Useless,the village screw-up,the hiccup,the mistake,and now the traitor was in this had excerpted that Snotlout or someone,well,useful would be in this group thing.

''Ha,ha,ha!Okay, very funny, but let's get serious. We all know that Useless isn't in this Big whazit name,''Snotlout said, the village of Berk agreeing with him.

Dream gave Snotbrain,I mean,Snotlout a wolf-like growl,mumbled a few words and then bam!His pants lit on fire. Dream and Jack just burst out laughing.

Snotlout gave a very girly scream and Dream,sadly,put out the fire and spoke,''Make fun of Hiccup again and I won't help you,got it?''Snotlout nodded his head,very frighted of her.

''Now,let's get on with it,shall ,let's meet the Guardians and the kids of Burgess .We have Santa Claus,or North you may call him,Guardian of Wonder,  
>The Tooth Fairy,or Tooth,Guardian of Memories,<br>The Easter Bunny,or Bunny,Guardian of Hope,  
>Someone who was fought to be gone,The Sandman,or Sandy,Guardian of Dreams.''<p>

Dream clapped her hands and Sandy Guardians (including Jack) were shocked and over joyed at the same time. Sandy was back! They all just had a big, long group hug which left everyone (not Dream) confused on the scene around them.

''And Jamie,Sophie,Cupcake,Claude,Pippa,Caleb,and Monty.''

''Anyway,next the people of Dunbroch!  
>King Fergus,father of Merida,<br>Queen Elinor,mother of Merida,  
>And the triplets,Hamish,Hubert,and Harris,brothers to Merida.''<p>

''People of Corona,  
>The King of Corona,<br>The Queen of Corona,  
>And Flynn Rider,the thief of Corona,and no one will attack him.''<p>

''And finally,the people of Berk!  
>Stoick the Vast,Chief of Berk,<br>Gobber the Belch,blacksmith of Berk,  
>Spitelout,Stoick's brother,<br>Astrid,  
>Fishlegs,<br>The twins,Ruffnut and Tuffnut,  
>And Snotlout.'' She finished.<p>

Dream walked over to a large,stone door and walked through a smaller door to the could that she was talking to another group and getting a response clicks,and purrs. Suddenly the door opened to reveal...

''DRAGONS?!"yelled almost every Viking, loud enough to cause half of the the room almost to go deaf.

"You excerpt us to watch it with these devils?!"asked/screamed Stoick.

"For one, yes, and two..."Dream then punched Stoick in the face,hard enough that I'm pretty sure he chipped a tooth,''They. Aren't. Devils.''

Three large dragons appeared by her side,while a very small one landed on her head.

''Ah!Dream,I been meaning to ask is Night Light?''asked North causally, as if this was normal for him.

''Very well. She still has trouble with walking,but her flying has become quite good,''answered asked person,calmly.

She then turned her attention to everyone else besides The Guardians and Jack.

''Everyone,these four are my dragons.  
>Blue Jet, my loyal Night Fury. Arrow,the prank master Boneknapper,<br>Cerise, my very playful Wolf Fury, and Night Light,my hiccup Night Fury hatchling.''

"But we have spent to much time talking,so let's get on with it,''stated Dream.

She first explained that if you attack the dragons,then your face will meet her fist. Meanwhile, Hiccup as looking for a certain Night Fury in the crowd. He of spotted Toothless,hopping his way to him and the Night Fury licked him like they haven't seen each other in a thousand years. The Vikings around the duo looked at them strangely,while Rurpunzel,Tooth,and Dream just awed at the scene.

''Okay, seating arrangements,''And she pulled out a notepad.

''Guardians and kids of Burgess:The second row of chairs.  
>People of Dunbroch:Third row.<br>People of Corona:Forth row.  
>Berkians:Firth row.<br>Dragons:Stone slabs.  
>The Big Four,me,my dragons and Toothless:Fount row.''<p>

Everyone went to their sat. Jack sat to the right of Dream, Hiccup sat next to her left sat, while Toothless curled up in front of him. Merida sat next to Jack, and Rurpunzel sat next to Hiccup. Blue Jet and Cerise curled up in front Dream. She had to shrink Arrow to the size of Cerise,that way he couldn't block others views and Night Light curled up in Dream's lap.  
>Dream clapped her hands and the first movie began.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**ALONE IN THE WORLD**

**DARKNESS**

**JACK (V.O.)**

**Darkness. That's the first I remember.**

**It was dark,and it was cold.**

**And I was scared.**

Everyone one (excerpt Dream, of course) was startled to Jack's voice on screen while he was right here in front of them.

_**The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light, refracted through water, which turns into...**_

_**The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to spider-web and crack.**_

_**Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. This is JACK FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, his tousled hair frosted white.**_

**JACK (V.O.)**

**But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore.**

Somewhere, in the shadows, Pitch Black frowned. Curse that moon for chasing away the fear.

_**Jack floats down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him.**_

**JACK (V.O.)**

**Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I'v never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will.**

_**Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit. Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits looks down, and at his feet is a wooden staff.**_

Jack sighs. He'll miss his staff.

_**Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd.**_

_**Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jack is visibly confused.**_

''Whoa...'' breathed the kids of Burgess.

_**He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond.**_

_**Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to the earth and into the trees.**_

Everyone wincesas each tree hits Jack.

_**Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance.**_

**BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOS **

_**A collection of simple timber houses with thatched comes in for a landing, snd it's a rocky one. He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself.**_

''How did no one notice that?'' asked Gobber.

Jack doesn't answer.

_**As Jack makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. Jack doesn't recognize anyone.**_

**JACK (to the townsfolk)**

**Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am.**

**(Beat)**

**Ma'am?**

_**The settlers walk past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouches down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him.**_

**JACK**

**Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?**

_**The boy run right through Jack, as if he were a ghost.**_

''That's how,''Jack answered, sadly.

_**Jack staggers back in shock. He's speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His emotions causing it to snow.**_

**JACK**

**Hello! Hello!**

_**Townsfolk continue to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turns and retreats into the forest.**_

**JACK (V.O.)**

**My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, **_**long**_** time ago.**

_**We pan up as the moon shines down over the snow covered trees.**_

''How long ago was that?'' asked Hiccup, curious as ever.

''300 years,'' was all Jack said.

**CUT TO:**

**NORTH POLE - DUSK**

_**FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS.**_

**NORTH'S WORKSHOP - DUSK**

_**We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of ice onto a stone work table-**_

_**A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying ice. North lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tattoo on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible.**_

The kids couldn't believe it. Their idol had tattoos?!

_**Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies, each licking their own tasty morsel.**_

**NORTH (O.S.)**

**Still waiting for cookies!**

_**As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear.**_

Everyone just laughed at their reactions.

_**The elves duck out of the way as North launches himself across the floor on his rolling chair - CLOSE as his huge HAND gropes furiously among his WORK TOOLS, finally grabbing a miniature HAMMER. As North 's humming along with his music, delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve tattoo, the word NICE clearly visible-**_

The kids mouths dropped. More tattoos?!

Dream chuckled at their reactions.

_**His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER 'S EYEPIECE - a delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice-**_

_**His hands place the finished piece on a piece on a curving ICE TRACK : An ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the track, picking up speed-**_

**NORTH**

**Yes!**

_**North 's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by two elves.**_

_**One of the elves gives a cohort a look and points to the plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out onto the plate.**_

**NORTH**

**Ah, finally!**

_**He takes a bite and leans toward the ice track.**_

Almost everyone 'eww' at that.

''I've had worst,'' said Hiccup and Dream at the same time. The two looked at each other and wondered, ' What could be worse then then their own experiences,'

Meanwhile people were wondering what they meant. Dream and Hiccup noticed this and said,

''I ate a raw fish that had been a dragon's stomach.'' The Vikings wondered why and how he did this.

''I tried to eat a banana, but Arrow somehow stuffed a sheep's stomach in it and I didn't realize it until I took a bite.''

There were several 'eww' s from this.

''Okay, you win,'' admitted Hiccup.

_**He chuckles as the the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair - then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the train lifts off the track-**_

_**Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the floor in pieces.**_

**YETI**

**Arghbal...**

''After trying to break into North's workshop so many times and being scolded by the yetis so many times, I still never know what their saying. All I know is that it isn't pretty,'' Dream admitted.

''Wait, you too try to break in?'' asked a confused North.

''What kid would't?'' she answered as she turned her attention back to the screen

**NORTH**

**Ach!**

_**The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and takes a moment to collect himself.**_

**NORTH**

**How many times have I told you to knock?**

**YETI**

**Warga blarghgha!**

**NORTH**

**What...? The Globe?**

_**North leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and HEADS OUT-**_

''Was the sword really necessary?'' asked Jamie.

''You never know,'' answered North.

_**North' s GLOBE ROOM -CONTINUOUS**_

_**A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as North's huge boots stomp through.**_

**NORTH**

**Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?**

''They wouldn't always be under boots it they were taller,'' points out Jack, several heads nodding in agreement.

_**He pushes his was way past a couple of his YETI WORKERS - they're looking up in fear at -**_

**THE GLOBE OF BELIEF**

_**Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHT suddenly go out.**_

**NORTH**

**What is this?**

_**Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is snuffing them out by thousands. North' s concern grows.**_

''Why are the lights going out?'' asked Rurpunzel, concerned.

No one answers the asked question.

**NORTH (TO YETI)**

**Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?**

**YETI**

**Wardle bawddrel.**

_**Before the yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-**_

_**The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into the air -**_

_**As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER?**_

The same laughter from the movie fills the room, spooking some of the easily startled people.

''PITCH BLACK! You get your butt over here!'' screams Dream, standing up in her chair. She didn't want Pitch to scare the young children.

Surprisingly, Pitch listened and, using the shadows, appeared at Dream's side.

''Everyone, meet Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares and Fear, The Guardians and I sworn enemy,'' she introduced.

She demanded Pitch to sit by The Guardians and he, of course, listened because, well, Pitch was scared of her, especially when she's angry and you never want to make her angry.

_**North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:**_

**NORTH**

**Can it be?**

**(then calls off)**

**Dingle!**

_**A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to themselves, as if they're all ''Dingle''. The excitement quickly turns to confusion.**_

Cue laughter from everyone except the elves, who were arguing on who was Dingle and Pitch, because, well, since when does he laugh.

**NORTH**

**Make preparations! We are going to have company.**

_**North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and PRESSES IT-**_

_**The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-**_

**NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS **

_**From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT ENERY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!**_

**CUT OUT:**

**CHILD' S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

_**A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes out the other side with a tooth in hand.**_

There were serval 'aww's at the little fairy and the shown fairy blushed.

**TOOTH' S PALACE - DAY**

_**Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this is Tooth' s palace and it's a majestic site.**_

**TOOTH' S PALACE**

_**Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filled away in tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out.**_

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

**Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory!**

**(BEAT)**

**Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!**

''Does ANYONE know what she's saying,'' asked a confused Snotlout, unable make out what she was saying.

Dream then said exactly what Tooth said, even faster then Tooth, just to confuse Snotlout and maybe to confuse everyone else in the room.

_**A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is TOOTH. A mini tooth fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them.**_

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

_**And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we finally see her beautiful FACE.**_

_**She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement.**_

**TOOTH (CONT' D)**

**It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all your life?!**

**(GAPS)**

**Look how she flossed!**

Tooth starts blushing madly while Dream chuckled.

_**The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth' s attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky. She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies.**_

**NORTH (V.O.)**

**My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the of the world, and to keep them safe - to bring Wonder, Hope and Dreams.**

''Don't forget Memories,'' added Tooth.

**An so, I've called us here for one reason, and one reason only - the children are in danger.**

_**Much of this we hear over the following...**_

**CHILD' S BEDROOM**

_**We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken the shape of a child playing soccer.**_

_**We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out the window and up into the sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to the earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS...**_

_**...to reveal a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads.**_

_**The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure, THE SANDMAN. Suddenly, North's emergency signal zips by. The Sandman turns to look and his eyes narrow, visibly concerned.**_

_**Sandy closes his eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud suddenly SWIRLS around him, changing form into a small BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. He BARREL ROLLS the plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape and flies off into the distance.**_

**NORTH (V.O.)**

**An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him.**

_**Much of this we hear over the following...**_

**EGG TUNNEL**

_**A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object.**_

''Aww! They're so cute!'' Rurpunzel cried out.

_**Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -**_

**A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE**

_**A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pop out. A huge rabbit climbs out and and brushes off the snow, annoyed. The six foot tall figure is BUNNYMUND.**_

''Bunny! Hop, Hop, Hop!'' said Sophie as she bounced in her chair.

**BUNNYMUND**

**Ah, it's freezing.**

_**He shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow.**_

''I don't get how you think it's cold there. It feels fine to me,'' admitted Dream, Jack agreeing with his friend.

**BUNNYMUND (CON'T)**

**I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!**

Cue laughing from everyone excerpt Bunny.

_**In the distance is North's ornately decorated and dimply light palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.**_

**CUT TO:**

**GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT**

_**Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails of Dreamsand.**_

**NORTH (O.S.)**

**Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?**

''North, you and Sandy are pretty much the only Guardians that like that stuff,'' Dream said matter-of-factly.

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

**Oh, this better be good, North.**

**TOOTH (O.S.) **

**(to her fairies)**

**Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration.**

**NORTH**

**Sandy, thank you for coming.**

_**Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating that he is busy and has a lot of work to do.**_

**NORTH **

**(TO SANDY)**

**I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you hear unless it was serious.**

_**North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room. Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies.**_

**NORTH (CONT'D)**

**The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole.**

_**North points to the ground, referring to the Pole.**_

**TOOTH **

**(SHOCKED)**

**Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!**

''No, it was Dingle and he was in a tutu dancing in Bunny's Warren,'' Jack said sarcastically. Dream imagined that in her head and started grinning like a manic of that image.

**NORTH**

**Yes! There was black sand covering the the Globe.**

**BUNNYMUND**

**(CONFUSED)**

**What, what... what do you mean black sand?**

**NORTH**

**And then a shadow!**

**BUNNYMUND**

**Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch.**

**NORTH**

**Well, ah, not exactly...**

**BUNNYMUND**

**Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?**

_**Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand question mark over his head**_.

**BUNNYMUND**

**Yeah, you said it, Sandy.**

''He didn't even say anything!'' Dream pointed out.

_**Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**_

**NORTH**

**Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly.**

''Aren't you supposed to feel hunger in your belly, not what other people are doing?''asked Astrid.

North just shrugged.

**BUNNYMUND**

**(his eyes narrow)**

**Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-**

**TOOTH**

**(to her fairies)**

**Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires.**

''Here we go...'' complied Dream.

**BUNNYMUND**

**Here we go...**

''Creepy...'' stated Tuffnut

_**North grabs Bunny's painted egg, causally juggling it in his hands as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being severed eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.**_

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

**(LAUGHS)**

**North, I, don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up.**

_**The moon rises into view, high up in the the ceiling; its rays of light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the globe room.**_

**NORTH (O.S.)**

**No matter how much you paint, is still egg!**

_**Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others' attention.**_

**BUNNYMUND**

**Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare.**

**TOOTH**

**(to her fairies)**

**Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy.**

_**Sandy puts his fingers to his mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above his head.**_

**NORTH**

**(TO BUNNY)**

**Why are rabbits always so nervous?**

**BUNNYMUND**

**And why are you always such a blowhard!**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

**(to her fairies)**

**Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. **

**Is that all in one house?**

Dream gave Tooth a look as if to ask, 'Was that in one house?'

Tooth nodded her head.

_**Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.**_

**NORTH**

**(turning his attention)**

**Tooth! Can't you see we are trying to argue?**

''Ya'll argue like dragon hatchlings,'' said Dream.

The dragons snickered. They knew how many arguments hatchlings can get into.

**TOOTH**

**Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?**

_**Sandy tries to signal with aa golden arrow, pointing toward the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a spilt second, but then -**_

**TOOTH**

**(to her fairies)**

**San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by.**

Cue face palming from all excerpt Tooth.

**BUNNYMUND**

**(MOCKING)**

**Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that -remember?**

**NORTH (O.S.)**

**I know it was him. We have serious situation!**

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

**Well, I got a serious situation with some eggs**

**TOOTH (O.S.)**

**Hey, I hate to interrupt the, ''We work so hard once a year club'' but could we concentrate on the matter-**

_**Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs by his hat, and vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them.**_

**NORTH**

**Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?**

More face palming from everyone excerpt North.

''Really, North, really?'' deadpans Dream.

_**Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out his ears.**_

**NORTH**

**(to Man in Moon)**

**It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?**

_**Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot -**_

_**- which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCH. The Guardians look on, stunned.**_

**BUNNYMUND **

**It is Pitch.**

''No, really? I thought it was Dingle,'' Dream said sarcastically.

_**North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.**_

**NORTH**

**(back up to the moon)**

**Manny...what must we do?**

_**In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.**_

**TOOTH**

**Ah, guys, you know what this means?**

_**The moonlight suddenly retracts through the gem casting light all the chamber.**_

**NORTH**

**He's choosing a new Guardian.**

**BUNNYMUND**

**What?! Why?**

**NORTH**

**Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!**

**BUNNYMUND**

**(ANNOYED)**

**Since when do we need help?!**

**TOOTH**

**I wonder who it's gonna be?**

_**A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.**_

**TOOTH (CONT'D)**

**Maybe the Leprechaun?**

**BUNNYMUND**

**Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog.**

''What de' the groundhog do to ye'?''asked Merida.

''If that groundhog shows his shadow, then Frostbite gets to freeze me to death and he brings Icy to annoy me,'' answered Bunny, using Jack's and Dream's nickname.

''This is why I love the groundhog,'' Dream and Jack said at the same time

_**Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked STAFF.**_

**NORTH**

**Jack Frost.**

_**The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned.**_

**BUNNYMUND**

**Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!**

**TOOTH**

**(caught admiring Jack)**

**Well, ah, as long he helps to ah... to protect the children, right?**

**BUNNYMUND**

**Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children!**

''Untrue!'' Dream defended her friend_._

**All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible,**

''Nope!''continued Dream.

**selfish...**

''Not true!''

**NORTH**

**Guardian.**

_**This stops Bunnymund in his tracks**_

**BUNNYMUND**

**Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian.**

_**As we turn toward the face of the hooded figure.**_

The screen fades black and the the next scene starts rolling.

**Author's Note:**

**Me: Hello, Dreamers! What did you think? Let me know in the reviews. I'm not dead! So that is somthing to celebrate. Now before I go, will someone do the disclaimer?  
><strong>

**Jack: DragonDreamer1011 does not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Hiccup: Or How To Train Your Dragon.**

**Merida: Or Brave.**

**Rurpunzel: Or Tangled. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SNOWBALL FIGHT**

**PETERSBURG - NIGHT**

**_A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost across the street._**

**_A RUSSIAN BOY approaches a water fountain, turns the handle and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water. His friend's can't help but laugh._**

**RUSSIAN BOY**

**(tongue stuck to frozen ice)**

**Aahhhhh...!**

"Poor kid," Hiccup says in sympathy.

"Hey, it will melt... eventually,'' says Jack, a bit sheepish.

**_A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! - lands on his butt._**

Some winced, some laughed and some did both.

**_Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OF FROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we see..._**

"Is it just me or does frost not move like that," Tuffnut said, stupidly, while everyone else, besides Ruffnut, knew why the frost was going crazy.

**_A boy try to feed his goldfish, but a layer of ice suddenly forms along the water and prevents the fish from reaching his food. We move along the side of the building..._**

"It will melt!'' Jack repeated before anyone can say anything.

**_A writer in his study sits next to a stack of papers. The window suddenly swings open and a gust of winds sends the pages flying out the window. We move along the building, across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze. _**

**_We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit. Jack Frost makes his way atop a cathedral spire and takes a view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight._**

**JACK**

**(AMUSED)**

**Ah, now that, that was fun. **

**(BEAT)**

**Hey wind...**

"Wait, are you going to... ride the wind?'' Fishlegs asked curiously.

"How else would I fly?"

**_Jack chuckles as he calls the wind. The trees begin to sway and leaves fly into the air. Jack grabs hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blows past._**

**JACK **

**Take me home!**

"Wher' woul' 'home' be?" asked Merida.

"The lake that we saw in the beginning of all this.''

**_Jack lets go and the wind carries him into the air and through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jack flies from one horizon to the other._**

**JACK**

**Woooooohooooooooooooo!**

**BURGESS - DAY**

**_Jack falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of Burgess._**

**JACK**

**SNOOOOOOWWWWW DAAAAAAYYYYYY!**

**_Jack continues on down and zooms through the streets. Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jack's wake._**

**FROZEN POND**

**_Jack flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little boy walking alone, this is JAMIE._**

"Hey, it's me!'' exclaimed Jamie.

**JAMIE**

**Whoa, whoa.**

**_Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the cover - ''THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jack flies into frame and lands besides Jamie._**

**JACK**

**Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?**

**_Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them, rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into drifts ( all the boys are 8)._**

**CLAUDE AND CALEB**

**Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!**

**_Jack calls after the boys..._**

**JACK**

**You're welcome!**

"You were there! I-I didn't see you,'' Jamie stuttered, guilty.

''Hey, hey, hey! It's fine, Jamie. I'm fine,'' Jack reassured.

**JAMIE**

**(goes running after them)**

**Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?**

''Egg hunts are always on Sunday, Jamie,'' Dream said, matter-of-factly.

**CALEB**

**Yeah, free candy!**

"Why can't you put something heathy in the eggs, Bunny? asked Tooth.

''Umm, kids like candy better then heathy stuff,'' He answered.

''True,'' said pretty much every single kid who loves candy, which was every single one.

**CLAUDE**

**I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!**

**_Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's jacket _**

**JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY**

**_The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jack walks unseen along the top of the fence._**

**CALEB**

**(WALLA)**

**Stop!**

**CLAUDE**

**(WALLA)**

**No, you stop!**

**JAMIE**

**Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!**

"Yes! Another believer in Big Foot and other stuff like that!" said a very happy Dream.

She held out her hand for a high five and Jamie returned the gesture.

**CLAUDE **

**Here we go again.**

**_Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SOPHIE (Jamie's 2-year-old sister in fairy wings) sits down their Greyhound as it lies in the yard._**

Several girls 'awed' at Sophie, while Sophie was just doing what she did best; being adorable.

**JAMIE**

**You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!**

**CALEB**

**That's you said about aliens.**

**CLAUDE**

**And the Easter Bunny.**

The Guardians frowned. Eight years old and they already stopped believing?

**JAMIE**

**(grabs his sled)**

**Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!**

''Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself,'' Dream said, much to Bunny's annoyance.

**JACK**

**Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself.**

''It keeps getting creepier and creepier!'' Tuffnut said in a panicky voice.

**_Jack hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering over their shoulders as they play in the yard._**

**CLAUDE**

**(LAUGHING)**

**Come on, you guys believe anything.**

''Nothing is wrong belief,'' Hiccup said, truthfully.

**SOPHIE **

**(GIGGLES)**

**EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP!**

**(FALLS OVER)**

**Ow!**

**_Sophie begins to cry._**

Tooth rushed over to Sophie, checking if she was okay or if she had any injuries. North had to pull her back so they could continue the movie.

**JAMIE**

**Mom! Sophie fell again!**

Jack slightly chuckled, knowing that if had a sister, he would've done the same thing. Little did he know...

**_JAMIE'S MOM comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother, stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie._**

**JAMIE'S MOM**

**You okay, Soph?**

**CLAUDE**

**Are we going sledding or what?**

**JAMIE'S MOM**

**Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose.**

"I hate that expression,''says Jack.

**JACK**

**(smile drops - offended)**

**Hey.**

**_Jack jumps down from the fence as the boys head off._**

**JACK**

**(MIFFED)**

**Who's Jack Frost?**

**_Jack reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With his palm open, Jack uses his magic to form a perfect snowball._**

**_He then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with his icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's something going here._**

**SNOWY HILL**

**_WHOOSH!_**** - ****_the_****_snowball_****_goes flying through the air and BOOF! _****- ****_the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns._**

"You threw that?!" asked a surprised Jamie.

"Yeah!"

**_Then we watch as his face changes... a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical had just happened._**

**JAMIE**

**(LAUGHING)**

**Okay, who threw that?**

"I did!'' Jack exclaimed, raising his hand like a pre-schooler.

**_Jack flies in and lands amongst the group of kids._**

**JACK**

**Well, wasn't Bigfoot kiddo.**

**_Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. His eyes land on a couple kids making kids making snow barricades._**

**_MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground._**

**MONTY**

**Ow!**

**_PIPPA (brainy, short brown hair, green hat) steps forward and - BOOF! A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle._**

**PIPPA**

**Jamie Bennett! No fair!**

**JAMIE**

**(LAUGHS)**

**You struck first!**

''No, I struck first!'' Jack corrected.

**CLAUDE**

**Oh!**

**_Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one of Jack's snowballs;_**

**_Claude can't help but laugh. _**

**JACK**

**Free for all!**

"The best kind of snowball fight!'' Jack says, throwing a few snowballs on random people.

**_And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly._**

**JACK**

**Alright, who needs ammo?**

**_Jack supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are loving this._**

**JACK**

**(WALLA)**

**Look at that.**

**_The mayhem continues as Jamie, using his sled as a shield, is knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him. A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head._**

**_Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints - gunslinger eyes._**

''Something tells me that you don't want to mess with her..."Hiccup voice trails off.

**CUPCAKE**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

**PIPPA**

**Crud, I hit Cupcake.**

**MONTY**

**She hit Cupcake.**

**CLAUDE**

**You hit Cupcake?**

"I thin' tha' we hav' clarify wh' hit Cupcake," Merida said in her Scottish accent. (Note: I am not good with accents.)

**_Jamie is flat on his back, terrified. He looks up to see Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jack hits Cupcake with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror._**

**CLAUDE**

**Oh!**

**CALEB**

**Did you throw that?**

''Nope! I threw it!" Jack announced, popping the 'p' in 'Nope'.

**MONTY**

**No.**

**PIPPA**

**Wasn't me.**

"Me! Me through that!'' Jack said like a six year old.

**_A moment, and Cupcake starts laughing as Jack's magic takes hold._**

**_Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jack, all the while, runs along side taking pleasure in the excitement._**

**JAMIE**

**(WALLA)**

**Hey, come on. Stop!**

**CLAUDE**

**(WALLA)**

**You can't catch. **

**JACK**

**Ooh, little slippery!**

**_Jack jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town. _**

**JAMIE**

**Whooaaooah!**

**KIDS**

**(WALLA)**

**Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!**

**JAMIE**

**(WALLA)**

**Aha, whoa!**

**KIDS**

**(WALLA)**

**Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!**

''You are a reckless person, Jack. You know that, mate?'' Bunny said.

''I know that,'' He replied.

**_Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars._**

''Hey, what are those weird metal things?'' asked Stoic, finally not yelling.

"Those weird metal things are called 'cars'. In my time, normal people use them to get to certain places faster, but I'm not normal, thank Thor, and I ride dragons,'' Dream informed.

"And I ride the wind,'' added the only person who can ride wind, Jack.

**_Jack's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, his speed only escalates, sending him directly into traffic. Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four car pile up._**

**JAMIE**

**Whoa!**

**JACK**

**Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha.**

**_Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his eyes. Jack can't help but smile._**

Pitch can feel the fear radiating from the screen and he was loving it.

Then it stopped.

His glaze turned to Dream, who was glaring all kinds of weapons at him and an a invisible force, something only people with magical abilities can see, was surrounding her. She was doing this.

Another reason he hated her.

**JACK**

**Hold on. It's gonna be alright.**

**JAMIE**

**Ahhhh. No, no, no, no...**

**JACK**

**Keep up with me kid! Take a left.**

**_Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk._**

**DOG WALKER (O.S.)**

**Hey, slow down!**

**JAMIE**

**Whoa, no, no, no, no...**

**_Jack flies over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk._**

**JACK**

**Yeah!**

**PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.)**

**Is that Jamie Bennett?**

**JAMIE **

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...**

**PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.)**

**Hey! Watch it!**

"Hater," some random person muttered.

**JACK**

**There you go!**

**JAMIE**

**No! No!**

**PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.)**

**Look at that dude!**

''Thank you, random pedestrian!'' Jack said.

**_Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jack flies by Jamie's side he sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible._**

**_Jack sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail._**

**JACK**

**Whoa.**

**_Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jack's newly ice ramp..._**

**JAMIE**

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**_Jamie closes his eyes as the lamp launches Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in awe, mouths wide open, as he sails through the air._**

**_Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. Jack looks on smiling._**

**_Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jack jumps onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess._**

**PIPPA (O.S.)**

**Oh my gosh!**

**JACK**

**Yeah!**

**_Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's side, scared. But Jamie gets up._**

''See, he's fine,'' Jack said.

**KIDS**

**(WALLA)**

**Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are alright? Is he okay?**

**JAMIE**

**Whoaaa! Did you see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and slid under a car-ERF!**

**_A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down..._**

Everyone winced, except Jamie, who had to reassure a certain multicolored winged fairy that he was fine.

**JACK**

**Whoops.**

''Well, almost fine.''

**KIDS**

**(CRINGING) **

**Ooooh!**

**_There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in his smile. He holds up a tooth._**

**JAMIE**

**Cool! A tooth!**

**KIDS**

**(WALLA)**

**Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!**

**JACK**

**(his fun cut short)**

**Oh, no...**

''What's wrong, Jack?'' Tooth asked.

He didn't answer.

**KIDS**

**(WALLA)**

**That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!**

**JACK**

**No!**

**JAMIE**

**I gotta put this under my pillow!**

**KIDS**

**(WALLA)**

**I wish I lost my tooth.**

**JACK**

**Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!**

Everyone realized what Jack was trying to do.

He was trying to be seen.

And Hiccup felt he could relate to that.

**KIDS**

**(WALLA)**

**I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you think she's going to leave?**

**_As Jack looks down from the statue his frustration grows. Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow begin to intensify._**

"Is it just me or are the clouds getting darker as Jack gets angrier?"asked Astrid.

"Not just you,''answered somebody.

**KIDS**

**(WALLA)**

**Let's go... I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time.**

"Hot cocoa sounds good,'' Dream said randomly.

**_Jack jumps down from the stature, trying to engage the kids. But It's too late, the kids take off. Jack blocks Jamie's way as the boy comes running at him._**

**JACK**

**What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here!**

"Be believed in,''Jack said sadly.

**_WHOOSH! Jamie runs through Jack, as if he where a ghost. Jack is left momentarily shaken, then..._**

The Burgess kids felt boatloads of guilt. They wish they had seen him. He wouldn't be alone if they did. Why wouldn't they believe in him?

**CUPCAKE**

**(walla; mocking her friends)**

**"Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm cold.''**

"At least someone can take my element,'' Jack tried to brighten the mood.

**KIDS (O.S.)**

**(WALLA)**

**Somebody take a picture. Hey, stop! That was really awesome.**

**_They're gone. Jack is alone again. His temper subsides._**

**_He whips up a little wind and disappears._**

**_The screen fades black._**

"Jack, I'm sorry. F-for n-not believing in you,'' The Burgess kids stuttered, one at a time saying sorry.

"I'm fine, kids. I'm used to it,'' He once again reassured them.

Dream just smiled at how good Jack was with the kids.

The screen turns white as the next scene comes on.


	4. Chapter 4

**NIGHT FALLS IN TOWN**

**JAMIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

_**Jamie plays with a TOY ROBOT as DRAWINGS AND CHARTS of mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens, Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying in midair on his sled.**_

**JAMIE (O.S.)**

**...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way** up** in the air.**

"The lad's so excited that he can't say the right words,''King Fergus said with a chuckle.

_**He mimes flying in the air with his robot, then CRASHING to the bed as Sophie and their dog sit listening-**_

**JAMIE**

**- and then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, see?**

**(opens mouth, tries to say 'my tooth came out!')**

**Ah hoo hay ow!**

There were a chuckles in the room at Jamie's attempt to say whatever he was trying to say, when...

_"Come undone, surrender stronger. I don't need to the hero tonight..." _

There was a sight glow in Dream's pants pocket, the source of the sudden music.

"You gonna get that?" asked Jack.

She pulled out the device, a bit sheepish and brought it to her ear. The device was a small rectangular shaped that was decorated with a snowflake, the Night Fury symbol, the Corona sun, and the Dunbroach sword.

''Hello?'' Dream said into the device.

_"Hey, Dream, It's me,'' _The unknown voice said.

"Hey, you almost here?"

_"Yeah, I'm at your door. Did you know your twin is coming?"_

"No I did not but you know what they say 'The more the merrier!' ''

Meanwhile, people were confused and a bit scared.

'She bringing more crazy people?!' They all thought.

_"Can you please unlock the door?''_Another voice asked, politely.

''It should be unlocked, unless...'' She brought the small rectangular device down a little, out of the device's hearing range,''Arrow, did you lock the door?'' Dream asked in a 'Did you really?' tone.

The Boneknapper shook his head defiantly when he really did lock the door and Dream and the rest of her dragons knew that.

"Whatever"

She walked to the exit of the theater, stopping to hang up on the device and to put a force field over her guests 'cause she doesn't trust them to not get in a fight. She wasn't gone for long and **she** came back with two other people.

One was girl with coal black, shoulder-length hair that had a single white stripe in the front, pale skin, piecing sea blue eyes and she kind of looked like Dream. She was wearing a black and ink blue hoodie with a blood red long-sleeved plaid shirt underneath, sky blue jeans, blood red converse and around her waist, a belt with lots of daggers.

The other was boy who looked around 16 with black hair with purple hair roots that was pulled back with gel, glasses and black eyes that almost have no white. He wore a blue shirt with Steve from Minecraft, gray shorts and was barefoot. He also wore a dark-red cloak and there was baby Typhoomerang by his side.

"Who are they?" asked Rurpunzel, a little wary.

"I'm Litwick723 and this is my dragon, Wingblaze. Call me Litwick," The boy, know known as Litwick, told them.

Everyone's eyes turned to the girl who looked like Dream, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"I am StarWisher1011, call me Wish," She said,"I'm also Dream's twin sister," Wish added.

This caused a chorus of 'What?'

"Yep, people I have a twin. Deal with it," Dream popped the 'p'.

Stoick decided to then speak up,"Does she ride Devils too?" He asked, hoping the answer was no.

"I ride the wind, but I would never ever kill a dragon," She said, crushing half of Stoick's hope.

One half of his hope was that Wish didn't ride dragons, the other half was the chance of her being a dragon killer. That half was very small, but, hey, a guy can hope.

The two newcomers took their seats. Wish was by Dream and Hiccup, and Litwick, by Jack and Dream. The movie then once again played.

_**We reveal JAMIE'S MOM in the room. Sophie LAUGHS and tries to stick a finger in the gap in his gums.**_

**JAMIE'S MOM**

**Alright you, tooth under your pillow?**

_**JAMIE sets the TOY ROBOT on his nightstand, then grabs a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a CAMERA AND FLASHLIGHT.**_

"Jamie! Don't you know that it's dangerous to have a robot next to you?!" Dream said, which lead to confusion from everybody.

"Why...?" He asked, probably the most confused.

"'Cause one day robots will get smart enough to take over the world!" Okay, it's official; Dream's paranoid.

"Ignore her, Jamie. She's just paranoid," Litwick told him.

"Say that when the zombie apocalypse happens," Wish dared him.

Great, we have two paranoid immortal pre-teens who are twins. There's a chance we're in great trouble.

**JAMIE**

**Yeah. I'm ready.**

**JAMIE'S MOM **

**Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come**

**JAMIE **

**But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!**

"If a child is still awake then my fairies will tell Sandy and he can put them to sleep so they can work," Tooth said.

**SOPHIE **

**(CRAZED)**

**Hide, hide, hide, hide!**

"Remind me _never_ to give her sugar," Hiccup said with a chuckle.

Then Dream and Wish got a idea.

_**Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over her shoulder. Their dog gets up and begins licking Jamie's face.**_

"Lick attack! Lick attack!" Dream and Wish chanted.

**JAMIE'S MOM**

**Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister.**

**JAMIE **

**Mom...**

_**...We see Jack Frost, outside, hanging upside down watching them through the window. A pang. The glass frosts over.**_

**ROOF OF JAMIE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOS **

_**Jack flips onto the roof, a little pensive. He makes his way toward the roof's peak and looks up at the MOON, in full view. It light up the night sky.**_

**JACK**

**If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is?**

**(NO RESPONSE)**

**Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me.**

**(NO RESPONSE)**

**You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why.**

"I ask myself then same thing," Hiccup muttered sadly, no one hearing except those around him, having a bit of a shocked expression on their faces.

_**A beat. The Moon shines silently down. Jack turns away in frustration.**_

_**Jack leaps off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand suddenly zips by behind him, then another, which swoops around in front of him. Jack turns and looks up, a smile now on his lips.**_

Everyone (excluding Pitch) smiled, glad to have a break from these depressing scenes.

**JACK**

**Right on time, Sandman.**

_**The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows around the town. Jack runs along the telephone wire until he can reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns toward Jack, before continuing on its way to a waiting child.**_

_**Then, we follow one of the streams into a window...**_

**CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - BURGESS - CONTINUOS **

_**Dreamsand floats into a window, where CUPCAKE is in bed, hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls over her head, and morphs into a little girl riding a unicorn. The girl smiles at lovely dream as it flies around the room.**_

Cupcake's smile fades as she remembers what happens next and she sinks in her seat.

_**Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up. It's Pitch. He notices Cupcake's dream.**_

The Guardians of Childhood, Dream, Wish, and Litwick clench their hands into fists. Then a dagger lands just an inch away from Pitch's face. Pitch looks to see Wish, smirking in , another dagger in hand, ready to fire.

**PITCH **

**Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!**

Another dagger lands on the other side of Pitch's face, still inches away.

_**His face softens, as seemingly moved...**_

**PITCH **

**(Leans down to Cupcake)**

**And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear.**

_**Pitch reaches into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger to the unicorn. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates. Cupcake flinches in her sleep. Pitch snickers, delighted.**_

**PITCH **

**Hahahaha! That never gets old!**

"You sadistic, ugly, old, son of a-" Dream was cut off just in time by a vine covering her mouth.

"Dream!" Litwick scolds, "Language!" He released the vine and Dream is able to talk clearly again.

_**Pitch swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black corrupted Nightmare sand.**_

**PITCH **

**Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right.**

_**The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse - a NIGHTMARE.**_

**PITCH **

**Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare.**

"If that's a pretty one then I've hate to see a ugly one," Merida said.

"MERIDA! A Princess doesn't-" Queen Elinor was cut off by Wish.

"Blah, blah, blah! Let's get back to the movie!" Merida was thankful of Wish's interruption.

_**Gleefully, he grabs the Nightmare's mane -**_

**PITCH **

**Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over.**

_**- and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off and fly into the night sky.**_

**BURGESS - NIGHT**

_**Pitch steps out into the street from an adjacent alley, avoiding the rays of moonlight. He looks up to the sky and stares at the MOON.**_

**PITCH **

**Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?**

"Yes we are!" The Guardians announced very sure of themselves, forgetting that Pitch-On-Screen can't hear them

**BURGESS - NIGHT **

_**Jack walks along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappears from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zips by him.**_

**JACK **

**Whoa!**

Everyone (excluding Bunny, Jack, Pitch, Dream, Wish, and Litwick) tenses. What was gonna happened?

_**In the background, residents get ready for the night.**_

**RESIDENTS (O.S.)**

**(WALLA)**

**Did you leave the windows open again? The garage door is wide open.**

_**Jack leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zooms behind him. Jack jumps down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley.**_

**STREETS OF BUGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOS **

_**Suddenly: WHOOSH! The SHADOW flashes by, knocking over a trash can.**_

_**Jack jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the alleyway into the clearing...**_

**BUNNYMUND (O.S.)**

**Hello, mate.**

Some relax at the sound of the familiar accent while others tense a bit more 'cause it didn't sound like Bunny liked Jack that much.

_**Jack turns around, ready to strike. He squints, as into the light steps...**_

**BUNNYMUND **

**Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?**

"Bunny, if Jack caused a blizzard that day, it means that he was upset about something. That's how magic works, it's controlled by emotions," Explained Litwick.

Bunny turned to Jack,"That true, Frostbite?"

Jack nodded his head, not willing to go into any more details.

_**Jack is completely bewildered -**_

**JACK**

**Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?**

**BUNNYMUND **

**Yes.**

_**Bunny whips out his boomerang and casually looks at it as he holds it in his hands.**_

**BUNNYMUND (CONT'D)**

**But this about something else.**

**(BEAT)**

**Fellas...**

_**Before Jack realizes what's happening a HUGE HAND reaches into frame and lifts him off his feet.**_

**JACK**

**Hey!**

People tense at this scene, worried at what might happen to the young Winter Spirt.

**YETI**

**Durbha wahla.**

_**Jack has been snatched up by two huge YETIS.**_

Some are still a little tense while most let their tension go.

**JACK**

**Put me down! What the...**

_**Jack is shoved head first into a sack. A yeti whips out a snow globe, and smashes it on the ground.**_

**YETI**

**Durtal bardla burdlew.**

_**A MAGIC PORTAL opens in front of them. The yetis make way for Bunny to leap in, but he demurs -**_

**YETI**

**Dwbard urghwetee.**

**BUNNYMUND **

**Me?**

**(LAUGHS)**

**Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole.**

_**He STAMPS HIS FOOT twice on the ground which SWIRLS OPEN - a RABBIT HOLE magically appears. Bunny leaps into it and disappeared along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grows a small green plant.**_

"Tha' was a bit girly, you know," Merida said with a snort.

**YETIS **

**Bwardla arghl.**

_**The yetis throw Jack through the magic portal.**_

**JACK**

**Ahhhhhh!**

_**The yetis then charge in after and disappear into the portal.**_

"Jack, you got lucky. I mean, when someone captures me or Wish then they usually try to FREAKING KILL US!" Dream ranted, screaming at the sky, a few Berkian guards, a few DunBrouch guards, some Corona guards, Outcast guards, and the whole Berserker fleet!

* * *

><p>Hi, fellow Dreamers and Wishers(I will now use that since my twin, Wish, asked me to).<p>

So to those who have read my profile, it says I'm apart off the GMAD, Wish is not apart of the GMAD, just to let you know. She hangs out in GMAD lair from time to time but that's it.

So... this is a little awkward

I own nothing and I never will


End file.
